Video Girls
by Leza's Plume
Summary: AH Alice Brandon, 14 ans est obligé de suivre ses parents à Forks, où elle rencontrera Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, mais surtout Jasper. Et c'est sans compter Cinthya, sa soeur...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**POV Alice**

-Maman !m'indignais-je.  
-Alice...Nous n'avons pas le choix ! tenta-t-elle.  
-Et mes amies ? Notre vie ? Dans quel collège vais-je aller ?Où allons-nous habiter ?  
-Calme-toi ! Nous allons t'inscrire au collège de la ville, et nous avons repéré quelques villas, que nous irons visiter Mercredi et Jeudi.

C'en fut trop pour moi .En 1 heure, j'avais appris que je déménageais à Forks, que j'allais quitter toute ma vie ici... Beaucoup trop. Je me barricadai dans ma chambre.

_Mardi, 21:30 pm_

Assise au milieu de mon dressing, je songeai au lendemain. Il faut que je me divertisse. Aller, zou ! J'ouvris mon dressing : 3 commodes de tee-shirt, 1 graaande armoire de pulls, 2 placards de blouses et de tuniques, et encore 4 de jeans, plus 3 de bermudas et shorts.  
Aaaaah... l'odeur de mes fringues... Miam ! xD  
On frappa à la porte. Qui est-ce ? La suite dans le prochain épisode !xD

-Ma chérie ? Tu as fait ta valise ?questionna ma mère.  
-C'est ce que je faisais.

Oops...  
Elle sourit -L'hypocrite !- et s'en alla. Je soupirai.

_Le lendemain..._

Ahhh j'ai les jambes en compote ! Ca fait 3 heures qu'on roule et on est enfin arrivé devant l'hôtel où on va passer les prochains jours...

Nous avons passé 2 jours à visiter des maisons où je n'aurai même pas eu de dressing !

**Reviews ? Je sais, c'est court, mais cette histoire à été écrite à même skyrock, donc… Mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs, quand même !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Mon réveil me sortit du sommeil = 6:40 am. Oh non... (J'ai toujours été du matin, une lève-très-tard)

-ALIIIIIICE !hurla ma mère depuis le garage.

...Minute, le garage ?... Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous partons aujourd'hui. En repensant aux événements de hier, une larme coula, puis deux...

**Flash Back**

_-Puisque tu pars, nous avons décidé de te dire la vérité...  
-Quelle vérité ?  
-Alice... Ne comprendras-tu jamais rien ? soupira Manon, ma meilleure amie. Nous nous sommes servis de toi. Nous sommes maintenant populaires, tu n'es plus qu'un boulet, pour nous, et pour tout le monde !  
-On ne veut pas que tu nous écrives, après que tu seras partie. On ne veut plus de toi, continua Brenda .Plus jamais. Adieu, Alice !_

Elle prononça mon prénom avec plus de dégout si c'est encore possible.

-J 'avais confiance en vous les filles, soufflais-je avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Elles pouffaient, ces cruches.  
J'avais passé les 3/4 de ma vie avec elles, alors qu'elles se servaient de moi...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je finis par me lever et enfila la tenue que j'avais préparé hier, à savoir une mini-jupe en jean et un top rose.

Plus tard...

J'étais avec mon père et ma sœur, dans le camion de déménagement - ma mère avait pris la voiture. Ma sœur et moi ne nous sommes jamais bien entendues. Cinthya a 1 an de moins que moi, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de mesurer 1m65 - Je fais 1m45-, d'être blonde aux yeux bleus, pulpeuse, et d'avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds.

-Papa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Dans quelle maison allons-nous habiter ?  
-Je vais t'expliquer. Te souviens-tu d'Edward et Emmet, les enfants de Carlisle et Esmée ?  
-Euh... Non, avouais-je.

Il sourit.

-Ils habitent une gigantesque villa, qu'ils partagent avec les Hale. Ils nous ont proposé de venir avec eux.  
-Qui sont les Hale ?  
-Le docteur Hale, Royce, est un vieil ami. Lui, Carlisle et moi avons fait nos études ensemble. Il a épousé Marina, une jeune Texane, et ils ont eux des faux jumeaux : Jasper et Rosalie.

Mais il ne continua pas plus longtemps, car nous étions arrivés devant une gigantesque villa, comme l'avait décris mon père.

-C'est magnifique ! lâchais-je.

Les habitants durent entendre le bruit du moteur, car 2 couples d'environ 35 ans sortirent. Nous descendîmes du camion - ma mère de la voiture.

-Royce, Marina, Carlisle, Esmée, je vous présente Alice et Cinthya, et ma femme Maya.  
-Enchanté ! dit Carlisle. Je vais chercher les enfants. ROSE, JASPER, EMMET, EDWARD ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Un rire de clochette lui répondit.

-Elle est incorrigible... ROSALINDA ! hurla le dit Royce à sa fille.

Le rire cessa aussitôt. Une jeune fille blonde - pas le même blond que ma sœur- apparut dans l'entrée, les sourcils froncés.  
Elle reprit son sourire Colgate et s'avança vers nous.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-elle avant de s'écrier : Cool, on sera 3 contre 4 pour les batailles de polochon !


	3. Chapitre 2

-Où sont Edward, Emmet et Jasper ?demanda Esmée.  
-A la fête foraine, lui répondit Rosalie. Oh dites, Alice, Cinthya et moi, on peut aller les rejoindre, PLEEEEEEASE !  
-D'accord.  
-YEAHHHHH !

15 minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Rosalie...

-Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Alice ?  
-Oui, aux dernières nouvelles, répondis-je en souriant. Qui sont Edward, Emmet et Jasper ?  
-Edward est le frère d'Emmet. Tous le monde appelle Emmet « Musclor »

J'éclatai de rire.

-Jasper est mon frère jumeau, tout le monde l'appelle Jazz.  
-Tu es la seule fille ?  
-Si on enlève les parents, oui. Mais, les gars sont sympas, quand on les connaît bien.  
-Excuse-moi, mais, et tes amies ?  
-C'est... compliqué.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Finalement, elle c'était assise sur son lit, je l'imitai.

-Quand j'avais 12 ans, j'étais toujours fourrée quelque part avec mes deux meilleures amies, Victoria et Vera. Naturellement, les garçons se sont demandé se qui se passait. Ils avaient raison de douter. Victoria et Vera fumaient, elles m'ont entraîné de cette horreur. On c'était teint les cheveux, je les avais noirs. Un soir, Emmet, Edward et Jasper ont forcé la porte de ma chambre.  
« Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Mais ce soir là, Victoria organisait une soirée. Aux alentours de minuit, l'alcool, car je buvais aussi, a fait son effet. Je ne me sentais plus. J'ai dansé toute la nuit. Quand les garçons sont arrivés je me déhanchais avec un inconnu sur la piste de danse.  
« Un cercle c'était formé autour de nous, c'était...chaud. Mais Edward et Jasper ont tenté de nous séparé, pendant qu'Emmet mettait son point dans la figure de l'inconnu. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper des garçons, je me suis dirigé vers Emmet. Je me suis frotté à lui, je l'ai allumé de manière effrontée. Il ne bougeait plus, puis il c'est mis a ''dansé'' avec moi.  
« Je m'en souviens parfaitement. J'ai ouvert tous les boutons de sa chemise, que j'ai jetée par terre. Tu imagines, à 12 ans, allumé ton presque frère ? Je me suis dégouté. Ed' et Jazz nous ont séparés et m'ont ramené à la maison.  
« Quand mon père a tout découvert, je me suis prise la pire cuite. Depuis, il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Carlisle et Esmée m'ont pardonné. Mais mon père avait décidé de me placé en internat, à Seattle. J'y est passé toute cette dernière année.

-Donc... tu reviens au collège ici, cette année.  
-Oui .Tu sais, Esmée espère que tu m'aides à me réintégrer.  
-Bien sur ! Mais, laisse-moi deviner... Victoria et Vera y sont aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui chuchota :

-Pleure pas... c'est du passé maintenant...pour moi aussi, le passé est dur...

On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Esmée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Vous n'allez pas à la fête foraine, les filles ?

Je regardai Rosalie. Elle sécha ses larmes et répondit :

-On va y aller.

Esmée sourit. Pas un sourire faux, un sourire doux, celui dont une mère gratifierait à sa fille. Elle chuchota un « ne pleure pas », s'en alla.

-Aller, viens !

Je la pris par la main et nous descendîmes. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais elle portait une jupe à carreaux grise style écolière, et une chemise blanche, avec des ballerines blanche avec un flot du même motif que la jupe. OMFG, mais elle a un vrai don pour la mode !

-On est parties !

Elle se dirigea vers le garage. Cinthya le suivit et demanda de sa voix de p*te :

-Je peux venir avec vous ?  
-Bien entendu !

-On y va comment ? demandais-je.  
-Carlisle nous emmène, avec sa Mercedes !

Un moteur répondit, une Mercedes noire sortit du garage. Nous montâmes derrière.  
C'est les cheveux au vent et les tee-shirts collés au corps que nous arrivâmes. J'avais à peine conscience que les trois-quarts des gens présents nous regardais, mais bon...

-Je viens vous cherchez à quelle heure, les filles ?nous demanda Carlisle.

Je regardai Rosalie. Elle sourie et répondit :

-On t'appellera !

Il repartit.

-Maintenant, on a plus qu'à retrouver les mecs !  
-Comment on s'y prend ??? questionna Cinthya  
- Suivez-moi !

Elle attrapa nos mains et nous tira vers l'Air Max.

-Je te préviens, je ne monte pas la dedans, moi ! Cinthya et sa voix de p***sse.  
-T'en fait pas, moi non plus ! Mais ils le font tous les ans, au moins trois fois, ces sales fous !  
-En effet !

Tout en haut, 3 cris retentirent ; trois : YEAAAAAH !

-Ils sont malades... souffla-t-elle. Mais il faut que je vous explique : Je reviens de colonie, ils ne m'ont pas vu non plus depuis 1 an !

Soudainement, un : « Rosalie ! » retentit. La concernée courut et se jeta dans les bras du détenteur du cri, un grand Musclor brun plutôt pas mal quand on aime le genre.

-Emmet, Edward, Jasper, c'est Alice et Cinthya, les filles de Maya et Jonathan. Alice et Cinthya, c'est Emmet (elle désigna Musclor), Edward (un BG aux cheveux cuivrés) et Jasper (un Very Beau Gosse blond, musclé, aux yeux bleu océans... Yeah Baby !)

Après s'être claqué la bise (j'ai encore la joue brulante au contact de Jasper), les mecs nous emmenèrent dans le Break Dance. Mauvais choix !  
Nous sortîmes morts de rire. Je trébuchai malheureusement, et je tombai dans les bras de Jasper.

-Oulàlà, ne tombe pas, Princess !

Je faillis rougir, mais je me sentais en confiance, avec lui... hum.

-On fait lequel ?demanda Emmet.  
-Le train fantôme !hurlèrent Rosalie et Cinthya.

Tous avancèrent, sauf moi.  
Elle recommençait. Elle me prenait tout. Ils montèrent dans le manège, La Sangsue collée aux bras de Jasper et Edward.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il est tard.  
Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward et La Sangsue ont dus appeler Carlisle. Je ne suis pas resté avec eux, je suis parti. Je hère dans les rues inconnues de Port Angeles. Les larmes m'ont échappées, mon maquillage a du couler.  
Mon portable sonne. Un fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Numéro inconnu. J'hésite à répondre.

"-Allo ?"  
"-Alice, c'est toi ?!" ...Jasper.  
"-Nàn c'est Poupée Barbie."

Un "Passe là moi" résonna au loin dans le téléphone.

"-Alice, c'est Cinthya. On voulait juste te dire qu'on s'amuse bien, et que tout le monde est sûr que tu vas rentrer dans 5 minutes, personne n'est inquiet, Bye la petite !"

Elle raccrocha ; Je hoquetais. Je ne servais à rien. Je suis nulle, elle m'a encore tout pris.  
Les larmes coulent à torrent. Il y a un pont, là-bas. Je saisis mon portable, envoyai un texto à un numéro inconnu :

" Si je saute, seras-tu là pour me rattraper ?"

[...]

C'est haut. Très haut. Mais si il n'y a que ça alors... De loin, je vois mon reflet dans l'eau claire. C'est la pleine lune, il n'y a pas de nuages.  
C'est un bel endroit, pour mourir.  
Une brise fraiche me caresse le visage. C'est presque agréable.

A qui vais-je manquer ? Les habitants de la villa "les gens", peut-être ? Mais je ne les connais que depuis... même pas 24 heures, en fait. Mes parents ? J'en doute. J'ai toujours été comme le vilain petit canard, ils m'ont préféré Cinthya.  
Cinthya, Cinthya. La Sangsue. Elle m'a toujours tout pris. Est-elle jalouse ?

POV Esmée

Que fais Alice ? Cinthya m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait vers 20 heures. Or il est déjà 23 heures 59... Minuit. Soudain, un hurlement de rire se fait entendre depuis la chambre où ils sont tous. Que font-ils donc ? Leur nouvelle amie a "disparu" et eux, ils rient, ils s'amusent. Mais... est-elle leur amie ?  
Je monte voir ce qu'ils font. J'ouvris la porte, pour les découvrir morts de rire.

-Les enfants ?

Silence, brisé par la sonnerie su portable de Jasper. Il le saisit, l'ouvrit et blanchis.

-Jasper ? Qu'est-il écrit ?

Il se contenta de blanchir, il était déjà tellement pâle.

-Il me faut le numéro de portable d'Alice, déclara-t-il.  
-Jasper, qu'est-il écrit ?

Il nous tendit son portable :

" Si je saute, seras-tu là pour me rattraper ?"

_POV Carlisle_

"-Oui allo ?"  
"-Chéri ?"

Esmée, d'un ton inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

"-Esmée ? Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"-C'est ... c'est Alice, elle... elle est introuvable et... Jasper vient de recevoir un message... c'est elle... elle dit que..."

Ma femme paniquait au bout du fil.

"-Chut, calme-toi. Que dit le message ?"  
"-Elle demande : _Si je saute, seras-tu là pour me rattraper ?_"

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

"-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite"

_POV Jasper_

Le silence est tombé. Alice, la sœur à Cinthya.  
Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle vient seulement d'emménager ici.

Mon portable a fait le tour des mains. Tous sont effrayés... sauf Cinthya. Pourquoi ? Je me le demande bien...

[...]

Carlisle est rentré de l'hôpital il y a des heures maintenant ; Quand va-t-il y retourner ? Il est en train de discuter avec le chef Swan, le shérif de la ville, qui est là depuis autant de temps que Carlisle.  
J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas la revoir. Elle a l'air tellement douce... tellement elle-même. Je ne lui ai adressé la parole que... 1 fois, 2 fois ?  
Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussée à faire ça ?

-Carlisle ? demandais-je.  
-Oui Jasper ?  
-Ils l'ont retrouvée ?  
-Pas encore. Le Chef Swan et son équipe ont... des difficultés à la retrouver.

_Ouch !_ J'ai du mal à respirer, d'un coup.

-Chef Swan ?

Le concerné s'approcha de moi et déclara :

-Elle est introuvable, nous avons cherché partout. On a lancé l'Alerte Jeune il y a environ une heure.

POV Alice (pour vous rassurer ;D)

Je vais sauter. Bientôt. TRES bientôt. 3, 2, 1. Je sautai, quand soudain des yeux familiers m'apparurent. Bleus océan, profond. Aussi profond que ce lac.

Mais je me rendis compte que, peut-être, une personne aurait mérité que je reste. Je commence à avoir froid, l'eau et froide. Il me manque. J'espère qu'il me comprendra, quand bien même je viens d'emménager, que je suis une quasi-inconnue, pour lui. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître, lui, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire.

Et je n'arrive pas à regretter mon geste. Ma dernière pensée fut :

« Jasper Hale, c'est officiel je t'aime… »


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

___POV Jasper_

Je suis figé sur place. Où est-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Alice...

Je la connais à peine est pourtant je suis l'homme le plus stressé de cette planète. Elle me fait un effet fou, c'est comme si je la connaissais déjà... Je ne peux pas la laissée, où qu'elle soit. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, je DOIS y aller.

-Shérif ? je demande.  
-Oui Jasper ?  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Le chef Swan ne répond pas. Donc...  
Je m'approche d'Esmée, prend une grande inspiration et déclare :

-Je vais la chercher.  
-Enfin Jasper ! Même la police n'arrive pas à la retrouvée. Je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas. Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aimerai qu'elle soit là ! Tu pourrais aller la chercher, mais c'est dangereux.  
-Mais je VEUX y aller. Je ne peux pas la laisser, Esmée.  
-Et bien, vas-y, mais reviens vite s'il te plait, et garde ton portable sur toi, on ne sait jamais. Mais quelqu'un veut t'en empêcher, apparemment... ajoute-elle en regardant Cinthya qui s'approche vers nous...

POV Cinthya

Ha enfin débarrassée de la petite ! A moi le champ libre... Maintenant, plus rien ne me retiens de mettre tout le monde dos à Alice ! Cette fille sera si faible que Jasper sera là pour moi. Seulement si lui et les autres comprennent, alors là, je passerai au plan B. Mais, pour l'instant, convaincre Jasper est ma seule préoccupation...

-Jaasper ? je minaude.  
-Mhh ?  
-Alice va revenir, elle bluffe ! Elle a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre et...  
-Stop Cinthya, me répond-il. Elle n'est nul part dans les environs de cette maison, tu le sais !

Plus Tard...

Jasper est parti, la fille du chef, Bella, vient d'arriver... Mettons le plan à exécution !

Nous sommes tous assis dans ma chambre, Bella dans les bras d'Edward, qui joue légèrement avec ses cheveux, Emmet et Rosalie, cette dernière dans ses bras, et moi assise sur mon lit.

-Qui est Alice pour vous ? demande Bella avant de fermer les yeux.

Merci Bella, c'est toi qui a engagé la discution !  
C'est Rosalie qui commence :

-Pour moi, c'est une fille sympa, avec qui on pourra partager nos secrets, une fille "à problèmes", peut-être instable sur le plan sentimental. Elle m'a confié que son passé était dur...

J'exécute immédiatement le plan en m'étouffant avec un verre d'eau ; Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, interrogateurs.

-Alice, c'est plus qu'une fille à problème ! Elle manipule les gens comme si nous étions des marionnettes, je le sais par expérience, et ce pauvre Jasper est tombé dans le panneau.  
-Elle t'a manipulé ?! s'exclame la blonde.

Je baisse la tête et force mes larmes à coulées.

-Oh je suis désolée Cinthya ! s'excusa-t-elle.  
-C'est une longue histoire... mais bon... au collège alors que j'étais en sixième, j'en pinçait pour un gars, Marco... Alice m'a durement soutiré l'information, et 3 jours plus tard, il m'a donné rendez-vous devant le collège, et il m'a annoncé qu'il savait que j'avais le béguin pour lui... et qu'il sortait avec ma sœur. Ils se sont foutu de moi tout le reste de l'année, et mes amies m'ont délaissé pour elle.

Silence dans la pièce, troublé par mes (faux) sanglots.

-Et dire que je suis tombé dans son jeu ! s'écria Rosalie, un dégout profond dans les yeux...

Mon plan a marché.

POV Jasper

Je cours, aussi vite que je peux, malgré la nuit. Il est 1 heure du matin, Alice est toujours introuvable. Je m'en suis fait la promesse de la retrouvé. Bella, la fille du chef, est arrivé alors que je partais. C'est notre meilleure amie, Rosalie avait du mal avec elle avant, mais elles sont maintenant inséparables. Dans la nuit, j'aperçois un pont ancien, fait de pierre.  
Une peur/panique me prend soudainement, et je cours toujours plus vite.

Alice... Qu'as-tu fait ?  
Depuis le pont j'aperçois une forme dans l'eau...  
Serais-ce toi ?  
J'ai peur, je plonge...  
L'eau arrache mes poumons,  
Je te cherche  
Après quelques secondes  
Je tiens ton bras...  
Je nous remonte à la surface...  
Je vois ton visage, inquiet,  
Je me penche, et miracle !  
Tu respires encore...

-Alice ? Alice, répond-moi ! S'il te plait... répond !

Mais tu ne réponds pas  
Désespéré, je tombe à tes côtés  
Ma vie viens de s'écroulée

-...Jasper...  
-Alice !

Je te prend dans mes bras,  
et cours à la maison...

-JE L'AI RETROUVE ! je hurle.

Carlisle arrive, la prend et fonce dans la chambre d'Alice, où il la dépose sur son lit. Il se retourne vers moi et dit :

-Sors s'il te plait, va voir les autres détend toi, elle est là maintenant.

Je souris et part. J'ouvre la porte la referme et là Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Cinthya et Emmet me saute dessus.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils se taisent et Rosalie prend la parole.

-Alice t'a manipulé, Jasper.

Ma sœur regarde Cinthya, qui hoche la tête.

-Viens, on va t'expliquer....


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

POV Jasper

Ils viennent de finir leur histoire...

-Comme si j'allais vous croire ! Vous avez vu la Vierge Marie ou quoi ? Alice, une manipulatrice ?

Je regardai Cinthya, qui semblait à la fois paniquée et réfléchir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je croirais, sérieusement ? je demande.  
-Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! Alice a déjà fait ce genre de blague, alors qu'elle était planquée dans le grenier, ou dans sa chambre. Elle ne pourrait JAMAIS faire ça ! me répond Cinthya.

Silence dans le couloir.

-Edward ? Il faut que je te parle. En privée, dis-je en regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

Il me suivi tranquillement dans ma chambre.

-Je ne la crois pas.  
-Moi non plus Jasper.  
-Alors pourquoi fais-tu semblant ?

Edward fixa la fenêtre.

-J'allais le leur dire. Cinthya à monté un plan contre sa sœur.

Je répond tristement :

-Je sais. Un plan faillible, J'ai retrouvé Alice, au fond du lac, près du vieux pont, à l'autre bout de la forêt. Qui donc pourrait faire semblant de se suicider alors qu'il est planquer dans le grenier ?  
-Mais les autres ne nous croirons jamais, malgré nos preuves.  
-Essayons quand même de leur expliquer !

Edward pris un sourire mesquin.

-Et ensuite, on cherchera des preuves qui sont contraires à ce qu'elle dit !  
-Paaarfait !

Je lui tape dans la main et on sort, et Ed' annonce :

-Bella, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait !

Elle acquiesce et j'ajoute d'un ton froid, en faisant semblant de croire Cinthya :

-Je vais voir Alice.

Ce qui est vrai !  
Je frappe à sa porte, et Carlisle me dit d'entrer.

-Elle est réveillée, annonce-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids des épaules, d'un coup.  
Il quitte la pièce et je m'assoie près d'Alice.

-Jasper ?demande-t-elle.  
-Je suis là, Alice. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à faire ça ?

Elle inspira longuement et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ou plutôt qui ? j'ajoute.  
-Cinthya... Elle... Elle recommence... encore une fois.  
-Elle recommence quoi ?

Elle se mit à pleurer ; Je la pris sur mes genoux.

-Elle se sert de vous... tous. On ne c'est jamais vraiment entendue, tu la remarquer. Lorsque j'était en cinquième, je sortais avec un gars, Marco...

Ouch !

-Cinthya se rapprochais de moi, nous faisant passer pour les "meilleures sœurs du monde". 3 jours plus tard, il m'a donné rendez-vous devant le collège. Et là... il... m'a dit qu'il me trompait avec Elle... Ils ses ont foutus de moi tout le reste de l'année. Juste avant qu'on déménage, mes meilleures amies m'ont annoncé qu'elles se foutaient de moi aussi, et ajoutant qu'elles me préféraient Cinthya.  
En arrivant ici, j'espérais que j'allais m'entendre avec vous, et lorsque, à la fête, elle vous a pris par la main, Edward et toi, j'ai sentit qu'elle recommençait.  
J'en ai marre alors je suis resté dans la rue, et quand j'ai trouvé se pont, je me suis dit que plus jamais elle ne pourrait m'atteindre, si je sautais... Alors j'ai sauté.

Cette fois ci, elle éclata en sanglot. Je la serrai contre moi.

-Chut, calme-toi...

Je passai mes mains dans son dos. Cinthya, tu vas prendre une revenge dans les dents, parole de Jasper Hale !


End file.
